


Indubitable

by Lady Sybelle (MsFangirlGoneWild), MsFangirlGoneWild



Series: It's Like Poetry, Sort Of. They Rhymes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ajan Kloss, Between The Rise of Skywalker and Duel of the Fates, Bickering, Canon Backstory, Crait (Star Wars), Crush at First Sight, DameRey, Damerey Week 2020, Damn You J.J. Abrams, Duel of the Fates, F/M, Favoritism, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Force-Sensitive Rey, Frenemies, Han and Leia Parallels, Headcanon, Infatuation, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), JediPilot, Kijimi, Lightspeed Skipping, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Poe Dameron, Pasaana, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe and Rey Bickering, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prompt Fic, Rey Needs A Hug, Romantic Fluff, Some Duel of the Fates leaked script, Some Humor, The Force, Tumblr Prompt, force projection, force sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlGoneWild/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlGoneWild/pseuds/MsFangirlGoneWild
Summary: Force-sensitive or not - he doesn’t damn care for Commander Dameron’s feelings for a certain Jedi devotedly rather than be content being his fellow torture buddy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: It's Like Poetry, Sort Of. They Rhymes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Burning the Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> This is flashbacks/three years earlier (TLJ/Pre-TROS), and then later (TROS) and the second part of 'It's Like Poetry, Sort Of. They Rhymes' series. 
> 
> Don't worry, Klaud lives 😁

_All’s Fair in Love and War, So what are we fighting for …_

_— **Lillian Axe**_

* * *

At D'Qar, he hasn't been able to meet her face to face, and she hasn't had a glimpse of him yet. His name is a legendary—it’s a name she hears often from her friend who saves him. A name that later she will remember after the two finally meet each other aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ fleeing Crait.

Most alliances like these —between an X-Wing pilot and a scavenger turned independent Jedi—were personally mutual. And, united with the Force, it becomes the kind of alliance that will change their lives and the galaxy forever. 

He was Poe Dameron—the only child of two Rebel heroes. The unusual and charismatic commander who got demoted _then_ promoted again to the famous Black Squadron. He’s also General Leia Organa's loyal operative and aid. He had led a shrewd life, and then he confronted this enigmatic Rey of Jakku. 

A brave desert lass with a weapons of choice, a quarterstaff, and a lightsaber was Rey, who along with a new friend—a renegade stormtrooper who saved Poe's life from Kylo Ren and the First Order. She was also the one who found Poe's beloved astromech droid, which contained a map to the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker’s location; the same map that Ren was after.

As a pilot and mechanic, her abilities were astonishing. And she could manage the _Falcon_ herself as well as all those other starfighters who envied the commander.

As a Jedi, Rey is strong as steel—the only one who lifted rocks of using the Force from the cave where Finn and the other surviving members of the Resistance were on Crait. Awestruck, Poe felt the shot of love’s arrow when he saw his friend embraced by the most extraordinary girl from Jakku—a girl with the blessings of the Force.

And there she was at the _Falcon_ after evacuating Crait, reunited with BB-8, complimenting the droid’s new antenna. The Resistance commander saw her again with his droid and approached her—the two meeting for the first time, face to face.

"Hi," he shook the girl’s hand. “I'm Poe.”

"I'm Rey.”

"I know," he replied, captivated by her smile. Still holding her hand, he found it difficult to look away.

Poe admired the young scavenger's pretty features. He was much older—her ten years her senior. Yet, he found her to be the most real, most beautiful living creature in the galaxy.

As time passed, these two came to call themselves ‘torture buddies’, sharing the abusive experiences each had suffered at the hands of Kylo Ren—Poe at the _Finalizer_ , and Rey is held at the Starkiller Base. Finding out answers to each other’s questions—an impressionable, accessible phenomenon that what it dares seem.

Poe’s intrigue with Rey grew stronger, as did his admiration of her courage, warmth, and wit.

* * *

Years later, at the permanent base of Ajan Kloss—a jungle planet in the Cademimu sector of the Outer Rim Territories—the Resistance is in a safe haven, undetected by the First Order after their evacuation from their main base at D’Qar. It was the kind of environment where someone like Poe Dameron would regret all of his normal thoughts and actions.

Poe’s life as General Organa's best pilot had suddenly brought regret over Rey, who was taken under Leia's wing. Rey doesn’t know that popularity, includes the members of Poe's team until he, as their commander, is ridiculed. 

A Bantha shit that painfully torments Poe an argument with Rey. Many on Poe's curious team struggle to keep a straight face—the lesser when they pissed each other off, while poor Finn settles his friends down conscientiously over everything, from taking the last of the food at the mess hall to replacing missing tools during repair work at the main hangar. 

Oh, you were speaking of all this inept comedy someplace else aboard the _Falcon_ during a chaotic mission at the Sinta Glacier Colony after receiving a message from a spy in the First Order, whose dangers are hard to escape by those pesky TIE fighters. Unfortunately, thanks to Poe and his recklessly, dare-devil, ‘are-you-kriffing-insane' tricks—from turning, spinning, and whirling beneath the ice tunnels to the lightspeed skipping through several systems—the _Falcon_ was massively damaged.

And as the hapless _Falcon_ had safely returned to their base after the dizzying chase, out walked the exhausted Poe and Finn, whose neck hurt after getting thrown around by going into lightspeed twice, Chewie and the wobbly R2-D2 followed, along with poor Klaud, the slug-looking Trodatome mechanic, who had passed entirely out during hyperspace skipping, swiveling, and tumbling inside every corridor toward the main hold, ending up in the cargo room with a pile of large crates that fell on him. 

Poe and Rey argued about the crazy stunt and Rey’s blunder on Beebee during her training.

“What did you do to the droid?” he asked.

“What did you do the _Falcon_?” she replied.

“The _Falcon’s_ in a lot better shape than _he_ is!”

“Beebee-Ate’s not on _fire_.” she protested.

“What’s left of him isn’t on _fire_.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Poe said to her, “You tell me first.”

“You know what you are? You are difficult, _really_ difficult,” Rey said, with a smirk. “Yes, _Commander_. You are a difficult man.” 

Poe’s eyes widened in disbelief. ”W-what? Excuse me? _I’m_ difficult?” 

“Oh yes, you are, Space Porg,” she said, crossing her arms. “Is there a problem?”

“Look here, Desert Rat. I am a skilled pilot, NOT a lazy Porg.” Then, pointing at Rey, Poe said. _“You_ are difficult!”

“What did you just said?”

“You’re not listening, sweetheart. _You_ are—”

“Hey, guys, come on and get along, please,” Finn said, interrupting the argument as he approached them; trying to calm them down. “We just landed. Oh, for galaxy’s sake. Why don’t we just get over it and take some time to make things right.”

Rey and Poe glared out at their best friend. 

With a gulp and a nod, Finn changes the subject. “I’m going to check on the _Falcon,”_ he said and walked away from them.

Rey followed Finn and embracing him. And as she did, Finn tried to keeps his body hurt from twitching. Poe knelt to inspect on Beebee’s, finding that one of the orange discs from the modular tool bay had popped off. Shocked, Poe groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Did he hurt you?” she asked Finn.

“Barely.”

Both Rey and Finn looked toward the beeping Artoo-Detoo. Carrying the seemingly dead Klaud, out on a grav-stretcher, a medic droid floated away to the sickbay. 

“What happened to him?” Rey asked Finn.

“Rey, I, I’ll explain. Well, you’ll see—”

“Oh, don’t tell me. Did he?”

As Finn continues to stutter, Chewie roars as hell over a complication on the _Falcon._

Realizing the problem is serious, Rey turned to Poe. _“_ You lightspeed _skipped?”_ exclaimed Rey, following Poe as he walked away.

Finn winced. “Oh, my Force, here we go…”

“Yeah, well, it got us back here!” Poe said. _Oh, my Force! Here we go,_ he thought, with a grin. _She can be so karking cute when she’s pissed._

“The compressor’s down!”

“Oh, hell yes, I know,” Poe said to Rey. _“I_ was there!”

“Every time…” Finn shrugged and jerked suddenly over the pain he felt in his neck, mumbling. ”Kriff! Damn you, Poe. I’m gonna _kill_ you—”

“I’m sorry, pal.” Poe protested at Finn. “I know I was too reckless—”

“Aw, seriously? Get a grip, man!”

“You cannot lightspeed skip the _Falcon_ , Poe!” Rey demanded. “How could you do something so dangerous? What if turns out—”

“Actually, it turns out you can,” he scoffed sarcastically, he stops and turns to Rey. “You dropped a tree on my droid!”

“Excuse me, you mean _your_ droid?”

“Yes, _MY_ droid!”

“And you blew both sub-alternators! “ she spat back, meeting his gaze.

“It’s not _my_ blame, baby!”

“You don't even care because you're too irresponsible.”

“Oh, spare me, please,” Poe said in a frown. “Blame them. Those TIE-ers keeps chasing us. End of story!”

Finn interjected. ”Guys, will you please cool yourselves and get along—”

“Maybe you should be out there with _us!”_ Poe said, continuing to argue with Rey as Chewie and Beebee-Ate looked on. The droid shook its head slowly and groaned in a low moan as his ‘parents’ bickered.

“You know I WANT to be!”

“But you’re not, Rey. And you’re still training. For _what?”_

“Lemme tell you something, Commander. I know how you’re more completely stressed out than I am but on burning the oil between fighting and focusing during my training: day _and_ night. And I’m doing this for my sake against the First Order whatever you like it or not. I do understand how you _really_ feel, but don’t treat me like a selfish brat this way.”

“I know what you've meant,” Poe said. “But I need you to know that you're the best fighter we’ve ever had.” Poe considered. “And _we_ need you out there but not here.”

Using her sense of awareness of General Leia Organa, witnessed the argument between Poe and Rey from a distance. It was a heated relationship between her most trustful X-wing fighter pilot had with her most notable apprentice, the last Jedi, who bore the likeness of herself and Han in their youthful years—those years during the war before their romance bloomed.

* * *

Sometime later, the tension between Poe and Rey eased into playful banter. They were, most of the time, good friends along with Finn, the person who had done improved their lives as always.

That night, Poe walked off from the base and into the Broadleaf forest where Rey was still on her Jedi training. He was enjoyed revisiting her in the forest without getting caught.

Poe followed the distant hum of Rey’s lightsaber, stopping when he reached the clearing. Hiding behind a large tree, he watched the bright blue light of the lightsaber’s blade: swinging and twirling.

Alone at twilight, Rey was illuminated by the same ray of light from the Ajara moonlight that lit the enchanted trees and bioluminescent meadows of Klosslands. Her patience helped her improved her swordplay abilities at any level. Her meditative skills were flawlessly fluid and she was breathtaking at ease with her lightsaber - the sound of that hum between high and low. And it’s developed in a mixture of serendipity, ingenuity, and mundanity.

Poe smiled and leaned against the tree, watching over while she performed her deadly but stunning moves.

 _She’s right,_ thought Poe. _She’s still burning the midnight oil._

It was the most bewitching, seductive dance that Poe had ever seen. Speechless, he felt that Rey is the girl who changed his life, deep down to his inner soul. And this, he thought, is important for many reasons, going beyond the shell of feelings and willingness. Commander Poe Dameron would ever hand these kinds of feelings is unthinkable. It was so kriffing agonizing that he should want Rey devotedly rather than be content being tortured buddies.

He loves her.

Being smitten with a Jedi is rare for Poe, but not impossible. Though this was nothing harmless and reasonably simple. He sought the true meaning of companionship.

Regrettably, she's a Jedi. And Jedis have forbidden any attachment, romantic or otherwise.

For Poe, it was best to keep his aching infatuation with Rey to himself than have anyone else at the base find out. One who is somewhat suspicious is a certain ex-stormtrooper. And that someone is Finn.

Finn has been like a brother to Rey since they retreated from Jakku—after he escaped with Poe from the _Finalizer_. He had given Poe a ‘touch her or I'll kick your Yavinesque ass' glare. But Finn hadn’t interfered with Commander Dameron's infatuation over Rey - Jedi or not. While Poe felt that Finn has never really viewed him as an older brother, he trusts his ally, knowing that this difficult but a kindhearted man sincerely cares for Rey.

An order came in. It was a decoded message that the First Order and its fleet will embark soon. It remained unknown where they might station across the Expansion Regions.

It was to the independent Jedi to go it alone, but Poe, Finn, Chewie, Beebee-Ate, and C-3PO would assist, tagging along with Rey as they began on a daring but dangerous mission across the galaxy in search of a mysterious Wayfinder, a gateway to the hidden homeworld of the Sith. During the mission, the introspective X-wing commander avoids his feelings towards General Organa’s valuable apprentice. Poe desperately wants to comfort Rey, easing her loneliness and the solemness she feels having been abandoned by her parents as a child, and over her recent nightmares with Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke. He also brings something kindly along with Beebee-Ate to make this poor girl happy.

And now, after seeing the commander lovesick over the young Jedi, Finn is dying to kick his friend's ass.


	2. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She’s imploring you to kiss her again, Poe Dameron. The hunger for the Jedi's kisses will possess you. The better that you will be tempted by the power of the Force. She wants you for more kisses, a delicious kiss that will tease you and take you to the far reaches of the galaxy.._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little dash between the original script (The Rise of Skywalker) and the leaked script (Duel of the Fates).

_“You have witchcraft in your lips, there is more eloquence in a sugar touch of them than in the tongues..."_

_- **Henry V by William Shakespeare**_

* * *

During the hour as the _Falcon_ , at lightspeed, was en route to the unoccupied planet of Pasaana, where Luke Skywalker had come long ago there long ago on a hunt for the Wayfinder. Poe kindly switched places with the weary Rey on the pilot's seat while Chewie on maintained at the engine room.

She utterly trusted him from that moment on—despite the teasing remarks of his hyperdrive-skipping antics—and then later, as Poe had apologized to her for an incident a way back. Rey considerably accepted it, it concerned him to teach her this latest stunt at times. Then it’s was Rey’s turn on Beebee, which Poe easily accepted as well. He understood that his droid buddy had a close bond with Rey ever since she’d rescued it from Teedo in Jakku, hanging out at times with her at the mess hall or the hangar where he and Artoo are helped their hero-friend’s repair of the _Falcon._

They talked to each other in a friendly way, with even some Poe even making some silly jokes. They had also shared about their whole experiences, from Rey’s scavenging life—a life survival—on Jakku to Poe’s farming chores with his father on Yavin 4. He also debated with her about the Force-sensitive Uneti tree that Luke had given his mother as a thank-you gift. Still, he would agree to invite Rey to see what the tree looked like during or after the war.

It had occurred to Rey whether Poe was Force-sensitive or not because of the connections between the two, such as between her and Kylo Ren and then Snoke, or his dangerous journeys, which included his presence felt over at Takodana where Rey—along with Finn, Han, Chewie, and Beebee—had visited Maz.

Then the young Jedi was suddenly curious about the commander's silver wedding ring which he played with as it hung by a chain around his neck. He explained that this ring belonged to his late mother, Shara Bey, a highly decorated A-wing pilot, ace veteran of numerous battles (including Endor), wife of Pathfinder Sergeant Kes Dameron, and Leia Organa's loyal protector/friend.

Poe only remembered sitting on his mother’s lap as a little boy taught him how to fly in space, and through these adventures with her, he knew he wanted to be a pilot like her when he grows up. After Shara had died during a risky mission on Naboo, Poe clarified that he always wore his mother’s ring as a symbol of her memory and for luck. He refused to take it off until he found and shared it with the right partner.

“You’ve told me that you refused to take it off,” Rey teased with a chuckle. “Permission to look at your mother’s ring, Commander Dameron?”

“Permission granted, Master Jedi,” he answered politely with a grin.

“Your general is my master, Poe.” she corrected wisely. “I’m still her apprentice.”

“Whoops. My bad.” he chuckled as he turned to face her and leaned forward with both arms on his knees for support. “How ’bout ‘Lady Jedi’?”

“Sounds reasonable.” she chuckled sweetly.

“Speaking of Jedi, the last time I saw her brother was as a projection to facing Kylo Ren.”

“He was there?” she said in confusion, her brows furrowed, and her eyes sad as she felt her great fulfillment with Master Luke, who had initially trained her. While at Crait, during the rescue, she and Leia had sensed his presence as Luke remained at Ahch-To and sacrificed himself to become one with the Force.

“Uh-huh. _He_ let us escape.” he sighed, with his smile slightly broken. “Until you came while you lifting rocks to clear an open exit with the Force. Thank you again for saving us out there, Lady Jedi.”

“You're always welcome, Commander – or shall I call you ‘Flyboy’?”

“Sounds very reasonable,” he resolved, curiously as he was reminded of being called from somewhere at the base; as Rey must have heard it from one of Poe’s fellow pilots.

Rey giggled and gave him a playful smile while she moved from her seat, going down on one knee on the metal floor.

For the moment, the commander was reminded of the time he had seen her when she rescued the surviving members of the Resistance on Crait. It was the most breathtaking and beautiful sight, this girl with the unique gift of the Force. Poe recollected his memories of the murals he’d seen as they explored the Great Temple at Yavin 4, and there, he was staring at the engraved portrait of an enchanted galactic goddess in an immaculate long dress who raised objects of tiny stars and planets aloft, surrounding herself with them.

Then Rey leaned closer to him to examine the ring. Poe's desire stirred as he gulped and composed himself, avoiding Rey's ethereal profile.

“It’s beautiful,” she said in a soft tone, carefully caressing the smooth and shiny metal with her thumb.

“T-thank you,” he replied, almost tongue-tied, unaware that his left knee began to shake shortly.

 _Damn, these karkin’ knees_. Poe thought. Finally, he held one shaking knee to stop it. His steady head was close, nearly half an inch of her hair, and he carefully inhaled her scent – which might have come from the array of exotic wildflowers and freshly vined trees at the jungles of the Klosslands area, where she’d been engulfed during her Jedi training in the many hours of the morning – while he stealthy stole a glimpse of her.

“I wish my parents would have this ring for me as a bit of luck while they’re away.” Her voice was so soft but somber, as she still touched the metal. “Do you think that they’ll ever come back for me?”

But she was feeling hopeless, and dread had filled Rey’s mind after Kylo Ren saw her past, where her parents had sold her off to Unkar Plutt for drinking money at Jakku.

“Man, I don’t know,” he said, putting one hand on hers as she still touched Shara’s ring. He felt his senses hit him, the touch of her warm skin, and it was so soft and smooth it's like satin and silk. “Just cheer up. They’ll come, and I hope they're still alive throughout the other rims in the galaxy. But don't worry. You're with us. And no matter what happens to you, Beebee-Ate and I will protect you.”

“You don’t have to protect me, Poe.” she protested in a low voice and smiled sadly. “I’m a warrior with a swift with my quarterstaff and skilled at swordplay with my lightsaber. And I’m a big girl, and I’m not frightened anymore.”

“But you still acted like a selfish girl when you scolded me for stealing food at the mess hall.” he jested smoothly. “Seriously, buttercup.”

“No, I did _not._ ” She hesitated and then was confused. “What’s a ‘buttercup’? It sounds more unusual than a ‘sunshine’ or a ‘sweetheart.’”

He chuckled sheepishly as he cleared his throat. “Er...buttercup is a girl,” he explained easily. “whose body is perfect in every way except...” Then he paused as he felt uncomfortable.

“What?”

He shook his head. “It’s hard to answer this, Rey,” He hesitated. “And I don’t want to offend you— _ooff!”_

“Then tell me, Poe,” she implored as she gently yanked downward the chain necklace at him.

“Are you gonna slap my face? O – or strangled around me of using my necklace?”

“No,” Rey answered with confidence in a softer tone. “Tell me.”

 _Oh, man. I have a_ _ **bad**_ _feeling about this,_ Poe thought uneasily. _Here goes nothing..._ He sighed and took a deep breath as he answered back. “Women have a flat chests…” he stammered, but he changed the subject while he spoke back slowly and warmly. “But the word ‘buttercup’ is ideal for a sensitive, but brave, and beautiful woman.” Then his voice became soft and husky. “’Buttercup’, evokes the image of a beautiful woman who is absolutely perfect.”

“Do you think I’m beautiful, Commander Dameron?” questioned Rey. Her soft hazel eyes rose and met his dark brown ones, gazing so longingly and possessively.

She was more beautiful he had expected since his first glimpse of her at the tarmac on D'Qar, thinking that the unholy, damned world was unimaginable as she enraptured Poe. Her face was as delicate as porcelain, so much so that if he was able to touch her face, it might be fragile, embrace by the glowing blue light of hyperspace outside.

Wordlessly, Poe began to slowly move closer to her face to kiss her. Honestly, the kiss he’d anticipated lasted for a moment of all eternity...

However, they were interrupted by the sound of double beeps from the controls, which indicated that the hyperspace travel had slowed down. The less tense Poe arranges himself on his seat and then switched off the autopilot after hastily shifting away from Rey, as she was cooling herself down while taking control of the console.

Finn entered the cockpit, and then he doubtfully looked back and forth between the two, who composedly behaved while focusing on the instruments – and Poe was a little bit edgier than Rey.

“You guys okay?” asked Finn.

They were not responding.

“Hellooo? Yo...Poe?”

The two were fine as Poe waved one hand without turning back at his friend. He was acting like an idiot.

“We’re fine,” he answered ecstatically in a quick and loosely tone.

Rey turned around at her friend as she gave him a sheepish smile. “Hey, Finn!” She tensed easily. “Can you tell Chewie and the others to get prepared before landing, okay?”

“Okaiiiy, then,” said Finn with a puzzled look on his face. Before he exited from the cockpit to call Chewie and the others, he peered pessimistically at them again and then left.

Finally, the _Falcon_ had stopped traveling at lightspeed and eventually reached Pasaana.

* * *

Things were going smoothly where the Falcon had landed as the group was gathered and explored the uninhabited planet. Unfortunately, they were surprised by the unexpected...

”What was _that?”_ Poe asked.

Pasaana was presumed to be a forbidden and deserted wasteland, but species existed _everywhere_ – the multicolored of flags and kites waving across the sky, the ceremonious sounds of drumbeats and music, and the jubilant crowds are dancing and chanting in spirited celebration.

“We happen to have arrived on the very day of the Festival of the Ancestors,” the gold protocol droid replied enthusiastically. “This only happens once every forty-two years!”

The group was dissatisfied that their first mission had brought them to the right place at the wrong time.

“Oh, well,” Finn sighed unpleasantly. “ _That’s_ lucky.”

“Kind of,” Poe added with a groan. Then he gazed carefully at Rey, who was astounded at the huge gathering, and as she watches as the festival was full of creatures and people alike.

“Yes, indeed!” said See-Threepio. “The festival is known for its colorful kites and delectable sweets!”

Silently, they glared at him.

Regardlessly, they had no choice as they wandered through the crowds at the Aki Aki Festival. And a minute later, after they had split up, Finn was stupefied about the dreamy stated Poe was in, ogling Rey again who was with Threepio to explore the amazing festivities. It was an _accident_ that the foolishly lovestruck Commander Dameron stood at a distance from where the beautiful Jedi apprentice innocently smiled with the Aki-Aki girl who had placed a necklace around Rey’s neck.

Finn scowled as he tapped Poe on his shoulder and snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s face to cast off the spell and get going, but they suddenly got toppled, along with Chewie, by a very tipsy and obese festival-goer who had fallen and passed out on top of them as the entire crowd watched, bursting into laughter. As Beebee watched the hapless trio are stuck on the ground under the heavily intoxicated creature, the droid bowed and shook his head slowly with a groan of a disheartening low tone.

After retrieving the Sith loyalist's dagger at the Shifting Mires, the team's next stop was the city of Kijimi, where they needed to translate the dagger's ancient text, and that would point them to the location of the Emperor's Wayfinder. However, the First Order had arrived with Chewie, and the _Falcon_ was held on custody. The Resistance leader and the rest are desperately prepared to rescue the Wookie and retrieved the legendary Corellian freighter before it deteriorated.

But Rey was conspicuously surprising—and Poe's heartbeat kick-started once again—as she quickly grabbed him, guided him to the blocked alley, pushed him against the wall, and pulled him into a kiss as the band of stormtroopers passed them by getting caught.

Poe had never been kissed so passionately by a woman—or a Jedi who was a woman. He’d never had a strong feeling like this before, and he had only enjoyed playful kiss-and-tell moments with some female students when he was a shy young cadet at the New Republic Naval Academy.

Then after the last trooper had passed, the two pulled apart. They stood in front of each other as the falling snowflakes softly surrounded them. Their eyes met in silence, with each of them hoping they would reply or move on. Poe was cast under a spell once again by Rey's longingly eyes and beguiling face. His heartbeat quickened rapidly as his prying eyes moved slowly to her quivering mouth, waiting for her to beg him to be kissed again.

_She’s imploring you to kiss her again, Poe Dameron. The hunger for the Jedi's kisses will possess you. The better that you will be tempted by the power of the Force. She wants you for more kisses, a delicious kiss that will tease you and take you to the far reaches of the galaxy..._

_Shut up!_ Poe yelled angrily in thought.

_Keep screaming while you firing at any Porgs and Kowakians you've missed around you with your blaster, and wishing the Force could stop time._

"We should..." stuttered Rey.

"Right. Yeah," replied Poe in his normal state as they move on to rejoin Finn and the others.


	3. Inscrutable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Force-sensitive or not—he didn’t give a damn. His only responsibility was to protect a Jedi as his damsel-in-distress from the evil scum of the galaxy. Plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a backstory set before en route to Kef Bir.

An hour had passed after the daring escape from the First Order Star destroyer _Steadfast_ , and the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ flew on at lightspeed before it reached the next planet. With Chewie manning the controls next to him, Poe took the captain’s seat again. It was pleased the Resistance commander that he finally had this opportunity to take over from Rey, who was now on the main hold. Finn emerged from the corridor and sat on the passenger’s side behind Chewie, but Finn’s expression was perplexed and concerned.

“Is everything okay, pal?” inquired Poe, occupying himself with piloting without a glance at Finn.

“No, I’m fine,” said Finn, his brows raised.

“Okay then, you’re fine after General Hux let us escape and retrieve the _Falcon—_ now you’re worrying because you’re _fine_.” The commander prodded him. “So, what gives?”

The renegade stormtrooper sighed himself as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “It’s Rey,” he answered.

Poe paused unexpectedly mentioned of the young Jedi.

“Have you done it with her recently?” Finn asked with a doubtful look aimed at Poe.

“Oh, hell no,” scoffed Poe as Chewie gave him a dubious bark. The stubborn but intrepid Wookie had shown a fatherly devoted to Rey ever since he and Han had found their ship.

“Gimme a break, Fuzzball.” Poe said with a good-naturedly glance to his copilot.

 _I am WATCHING you, Little Poe!_ Chewie growl with a scowl, gesturing a V-sign first at his own eyes, then at Poe’s to signify, _I’m mean it._

“Not you, too?” Poe inquired uneasily, as Finn gave a slight snort. “And please stop calling me ‘Little Poe’: it’s embarrassing!”

_I think you two are up to something._

“No, it’s not what you’ve think, and please do something else!” protested Poe as he pointed to Chewie.

 _Uh-huh._ _Yeah, right,_ mumbled Chewie rather enthusiastically, looking away from Poe as he turned his focus back to the console.

This time Poe ignored him and veered back toward Finn, arching his brow as he asked. “Is anything wrong with her?”

“She didn’t seem like herself after we rescued her the hangar, and she was speaking to herself about something. I don't know, Poe. That’s doesn’t sound like her at all, when she’s talking to herself alone. She’s acting rather strangely, and I feel as if I want to help her, but I think she's alright.”

“Is she there?”

“She’s at her quarters.”

Poe gave a light, somber sigh and thought back to the day when he and Rey were in Kijimi City, but now something else troubled him. “Chewie, t-take the wheel,” he commanded as he stood up from the seat, and patted the Wookie’s shoulder, Chewie roared simply in response and took Poe’s place. “Er...Finn, take over Chewie’s spot.”

“Where you going?” asked Finn, now seated in the copilot’s seat.

“I’m going to check on her,” said Poe. He walked through the corridor but instantly peeked his head back at them before he went on. “And I won’t be bothering her about anything that _the two_ _of you_ promised to stop talking about!”

He whistled as he proceeded to the main corridor, where Beebee was rolling with another droid toward Poe. It was D-O/Dio, the little cone-headed droid they had found inside the Sith loyalist's ship at the Sinking Mines.

 _Master-Poe_ , chirped Beebee.

“Hey, buddy,” Poe said warmly to his orange sphere-shaped droid. He turned excitedly Dio. “What’s up, Cone Head?”

“H-hello, Space Porg!” replied Dio politely.

The Commander’s expression turned to indignation at his ridiculous name. He quickly recalled that this droid had barked, ‘Desert Rat’ at Rey during their altercation at Ajan Kloss.

“Why you—” he muttered in vexation but calming himself down, he cleared his throat and looked back on Beebee. “I-I’m going to see Rey for a quick minute.”

_But, Master-Poe. I’m afraid Hero-Rey is resting._

“Have you been sticking with her while I was away, buddy?” checked Poe.

_All the time, sir, especially during her Jedi training and she’s reasonable. But while during her last training—Hero-Rey was punch-drunk._

“Punch-drunk?” repeated Poe, confused; he folded his arms and furrowed one brow.

 _Like she went nowhere,_ _but_ _she was charging or screaming herself at someone, and then later while you_ _were_ _away with Friend-Finn, I nearly got owned by a tree while_ _she was haphazardly_ _swinging with her lightsaber. Hero-Rey_ _was_ _apologetic to me,_ _saying_ _that it was an accident. She was afraid and trouble_ _d_ _by_ _something else, I guess_. _Forgive me, Master-Poe._ _I should have told you right_ _away_ _while she’s not here with us._

Poe understood the issue of Beebee’s mishap on a tree during Rey’s training: the tormenting experience had plagued her back.

 _Is anything wrong_ _with_ _Hero-Rey, Master-Poe?_ The round droid asked in worried beeps and light chirps.

“I dunno, buddy,” replied Poe, scratching his head. “Don’t worry. Rey is a good person, and she never harms a thing. She's a fighter and I’m grateful that she is with us. Also, I’m quite fond of her.”

 _Do you like Hero-Rey, boss?_ Beebee beeped excitedly with a whistle as his head wiggled. _Wow! I’ve been watching you and Hero-Rey_ _i_ _n the cockpit! And then later, I was instantly discovered the two of you kissing at Kijimi, ohhhh? How romantic!_

“W...w-what?” stammered Poe in a panic, with a blush spreading across his face. “You’ve watched at _us?_ No, that’s not what you think! She—”

“Did she?” added Dio, turning to Beebee, then to Poe. “Ohhhh—”

“H-hey, hey, hey. Stop that!” Poe demanded, pointing at the two curious droids. “And change the subject, will ya? Please?”

_Shall we come with you to see her?_

“No _,_ it’s alright. _”_ His voice released its tension as he looked at Threepio still on ‘hibernating’ mode at the hologram table. “I’ll go by myself. Now resume your rounds, ‘kay guys?”

 _Affirmative, Space Porg,_ _a_ ssented Beebee in a sharp chuckle of beeps, chirps, and whistles.

“R-roger, Loverboy.” Quipped the excited Dio as he rejoined Beebee and took off to the next corridor.

“I don’t believe it,” Poe murmured, looking provoked and stern as he proceeded to Rey’s quarters. “Now she’s taunting me with my droid? Great! Just gr—”

Poe unexpectedly halted, as if in a trance. He perceived that something strange was emanating from Rey’s quarters, and his agitated mind heard her voice has spoken in fear and danger.

And he felt it.

Poe raced into her quarters, where Rey was still lying in a bunk, her head violently tossing and turning and her arms splayed like someone was trying to take her.

“ _No!_ Stay away from me!” she begged in distress. Her eyes were shut and bathed with tears.

Poe sat quickly beside Rey’s bed and held both of her wrists to keep her from hurting him. “Kriff, Rey, wake up!”

Rey did not respond, for her body was suddenly jerked. The commander grabbed both of her shoulders, pulling her and shaking her.

“Rey!” Poe cried out to her pleadingly.

The young Jedi awoke. She blinked her teary eyes and turned to Poe. After the shock of the nightmares, she was panting as Poe tried to soothe her. It was as if the Force itself had to calm her down.

“That’s it, kid,” he shushed her slowly. “Take it easy.”

Rey’s breathing has ebbed to normal, and then she flung her arms around Poe’s neck. Her body was shaking like a leaf, and Poe felt her light sobs against him. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her to keep her safe with him.

“Hey, don’t cry.” He murmured with a soft kiss against her ear.

“It’s...terrible,” she sighed in relief. Her breathing slowed, yet she held her arms tightly around him as if she was frightened of letting go. “So terrible.”

“Uh-huh, it _is_ terrible,” said Poe after the pause, his voice had slightly tightened, and he was nearly out of breath. “And _I’m_ feeling so terrible right now, even though I’m here with you, sweetheart.”

“Why?” She asked, puzzled.

“You’re squeezing me too tight, and I c-cannot breathe. You can let go of your arms right _now_ , please, or I’ll...” His strained voice faded quickly, while his eyes widened and his face turned blue: he struggled to push his body away from hers, and his mental state wavered.

She gasped and quickly released her arms from his neck. “OH NO! I’m sorry!”

Poe wheezed violently, then began coughing as Rey gently soothed his back. However, he raised one hand with a wave to signal that he was okay, and he took his breath in relief. Finally recovered, he helped her to sit next to him as he held her. Rey wiped out her tears away with one hand, while the other covered her mouth in memory of her nightmares.

“Bad dreams again, huh?” asked Poe clearing his throat. Then a normal manner. “Is it Ren?”

She nodded slowly with her eyes open, releasing her hand from her mouth. Gingerly. She placed both hands on her lap.

“Can you tell me about it?” he asked again. “Rey?”

She did not reply as Poe sighed, challenging her. “Finn and Beebee told me that you’d been acting sort of strange earlier, before you came here to rest. Or is there something else you want to tell me—just between us?”

“I’m sorry, Poe,” she replied slowly. “I can’t tell.”

“Fine then. I arrived here to check on you that’s all, and er...we’re concerned about what happened to you after we rescued you at the hangar,” he went on. “Look, sunshine. If you’re still not feeling better, I’ll leave befo—”

He started to stand up from Rey’s bunk, but Rey caught his wrist. “Please stay,” she implored without looking up at him.

Poe went back where he had been seated next to her. The two sat in a calm silence while the _Falcon_ glided stealthily and smoothly in hyperspace.

After several quiet seconds, Rey has begun to speak with her eyes dropped in despair. “Kylo Ren visited me again.”

The commander’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Visited? So he ‘visited’ you, you mean he was _here?_ ” he bewildered. “So, what did he tell you exactly?”

Her head rose. “It’s complicated, Poe.”

“Complicated?”

“Kyl....Ben and I were connected,” she began, looking down at her clenched hand on her lap. “It’s a Force bond, or whatever it’s called that can span space. This thing frightens me and it never goes away. And it’s like someone is watching me.”

Poe sighed and began to comfort her, but Rey stood up and walked three steps to the other bunk, staring at the Ochi’s Sith dagger that she had laid there. “Ben knows everything about my parents. He told me that they brought me to safety in Jakku before they were killed with this dagger by Ochi, who buried them in the Jakku wasteland. And my mother...and _my_ father...” her voice broke with soft sobs, and she appeared hesitant what she was afraid of in front of Commander Dameron.

Poe felt tense and agitated; it bothered him that Rey wasn't telling him something. He needed her to find out who she really was besides of a Jedi, because Poe had found in his soul and in his heart that she was the only person he would ever truly cared for. And he’d never seen this galaxy’s final hope—the last Jedi—as vulnerable as she was now. He had sworn to Gods to protect her, and now he understood how deeply problematic it would be to save Rey from the hands of General Organa's estranged son, who had turned to the dark side...soon, she would be next.

Regardless of these thoughts, he got up and strolled behind Rey; he gently turned her to face him, and as Rey turned herself and buried her face on his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Poe was simply blissful. He closed his eyes and continued to hold onto her, stroking the back of her head gently and lovingly, with the other hand caressing her small back. It was the greatest possible solace of empathy and yearning.

“Then Ben got angry when he begged me to be with him...to rule the galaxy—against the Sith Lord who massacred my parents because of me. They wanted me because _I’m_ _special.”_ she continues with her eyes closed. “And at that very moment, he urged me again and again, as that I refused him—he’d destroy everyone, including the Resistance, Leia, Finn, Chewie…and then you. I don’t want to let this happen, I can’t let myself endanger all of you—”

“That’s not going to happen,” Poe insisted, still holding onto her and pressing her head against his cheek. “Oh, poor baby. You should have told me sooner that it involved Ben.”

“I’m sorry, Poe. You think I’m mad?”

“No, you’re not,” he replied truthfully. “Believe me.”

“I’m frightened because of my nightmares, my insanity: everything,” her voice caught. “I’m not the Rey I who used to be because I’m _nobody_ , Poe. I belonged to the madman who is looking for me, placing me on his throne...he’s coming after me—”

“Hey, would you please stop babbling,” he groaned, as he gently leaned back and held both of her shoulders to face her. “Oh, Rey, look at me. Please?”

Her face rose up to his. Poe looked at Rey and soothed her mind to reality. “No one will take you away,” he assured her. “And it’s never going to happen to you, and whatever anyone else convinces you of. No one can take you, not Kylo Ren, the First Order or even the Emperor—he won’t even get away easily with encouraging you to fall to the dark side—”

“How did you know?” Rey was surprised, and she turned her puzzled face to meet at his gaze.

Poe was speechless in confusion and embarrassment as Rey moved closer to him. “You feel it too, do you?” she asked.

“I only wish I knew.” He murmured in disbelief, running his hand through his hair.

A feeling of both intensity and perplexity overwhelmed Poe. It was hard to believe that he’d never felt a presence like this before—and what if a Force-sensitive person like General Organa informed him that he was actually sensing Rey through the Force?

Force-sensitive or not—he didn’t give a damn. His only responsibility was to protect a Jedi as his damsel-in-distress from the evil scum of the galaxy. Plain and simple.

He took a deep breath and decided to tell her. “You know...you’ve told me something that I already felt in my mind: you've had a nightmare recently?”

“Yes.” She understood clearly. “And while you sensed it, what did I say before you woke me up?”

Poe shook his head slowly. “I don’t know what to say, sweetheart,” he admitted, confused. “I just heard a slightly fuzzy voice inside my head. That’s all.”

“Sounds rather inscrutable.”

“Kind of.” He scoffs, furrowing his brow.

Suddenly, Rey’s face turned uncertain and curious. “What if Finn is connected to me because we were close....that sounds like just a coincidence, don’t you think?”

Poe said nothing as he stood for a moment, gazing at the Jedi’s youthful but troubled beauty.

Reluctantly, he changed the subject back to the original issue. “Listen to me, Rey. I don’t want someone from taking you, and I know that you think that Ben finding you was a warning, and it sounds like a trap. Does Leia know about this?”

“No,” she shook her head slowly. “Only Master Luke had discovered this bond. No one else knows but you.”

“Does Ben come back to visits you often?”

“Occasionally,” she sighed sadly in reply. “but I blocked him now, just in case.”

“Well, in that case, let’s forget it. But still, sunshine, we have to go one more mission in ten hours or so, before the Final Order brings about galactic subjugation,” Poe reminded her with a thoughtful smile. He took her hand, caressing the soft skin with his thumb, then focusing his touch on the calluses she had built from her vast array of combat skills: thrusting her quarterstaff, shooting her blaster, and fiercely wielding her lightsaber.

He continued. “Finn, Chewie and I are still your behind you, because you’re a Jedi—not a nobody. And you’re the best fighter we’ve ever had—both as a pilot and a warrior like Uncle Luke. Aunt Leia depends on you; she cared for you so much that she’d taught you all she could, and now, she’s anxious and waiting for your return.”

Rey sighed breathlessly as she began to calm down; then, her eyes gently met his. “I know I understand clearly...” she started, but then she paused and wondered for a moment, confusing Poe. “I don’t think you’re the only one who protects me beside Finn, Chewie or Leia. But it’s different with you – like we were in the cave at the Sinking Fields, and you were worried when I seemed like a goner. But then you pulled me out from the top of the quicksand, and as you held me tight, it was like you had for a moment lost someone you held dear.”

“Oh, that?” he chuckled simply with ease. “I’m not letting the last Jedi end up dead. And I have to protect you.”

“Funny, I’ve heard that Jedi knights are peacekeepers and protectors,” Rey smirked. “And I have never seen a person who protects a Jedi. It was the Jedi rule of the code that forbade falling in love.”

“That was the old traditional code, and you've been kept reading all of the ancient texts you found on Ahch-To,” he chuckled lightly. “Aunt Leia knows it, and she had told me this Jedi history when I was a little boy.”

He paused momentarily, noticing with regret that his generous bravado had melted into a feeling of intense ardor. The commander’s eyes move slowly to look at the young Jedi as she has pulled herself closer, inch by inch, to his face. She looked down at his mother’s wedding ring around his neck and carefully took the band as it gleamed in the light; she began stroking the smooth cold metal with her thumb, trying to store the sense of touch in her memory.

“Why have _you’ve_ protected me, exactly?” she asked, lulling him with the soft tone of her voice. Her face was formal, and its dignify had captured Poe.

An intensity awakened in him again. He had never keenly desired her, and he knew his chance was right now – or never. And there was a possibility, maybe, that Poe was unexpectedly sensing Rey through the Force. He was fervid, yet simultaneously calm.

Wordlessly, Poe took a deep breath as he moved closer to Rey. His hand still held hers, their fingers entwined. His other hand gently took her chin as he rose to face her, and as he placed her cheek in his palm, he noticed that the touch of her delicate skin was like soft petals. Slowly, Poe’s desire grew greater than his fear of what could happen next.

They stood each other in silence as their eyes met with a prayer-like gaze, and Poe began to wonder – what if he kissed her back, since she had first kissed him at Kijimi?

Soon, he fulfilled his want and his temptation for Rey: sweet, passionate, and brazen Rey.

He was kissing her this time, soft as a whisper. His mouth is gradually brushed hers as Rey drew her breath at his touch. It was so gentle but intimate, that kiss that she and Poe had improvised as a diversion to escape from the stormtroopers. Rey had never felt anything like this before.

However extraordinary it seemed, this kiss was placed on the inexperienced young Jedi’s mouth by a difficult, but a passionate man—none other than Poe Dameron. The kiss was like euphoric or pure desire, or even both, and Rey praise for the Force that embraces her senses and took her into the far reaches of the universe and beyond.

Without warning, Poe pushed her back as he held his hand on her hair and gasped from the kiss. Rey was startled, with her eyes widening from the shock of Poe’s touch; she searched his thoughts, hoping to find some answers.

“Oh, kriff. I’m so sorry, Rey.” he apologized, his voice stumbling. But his expression softened, and remaining calm and emotionless, he continued. “Force, I didn’t mean this. I-I shouldn’t be here—”

This time it was Rey who kissed him back, surrendering herself as she finally understood why he’d cared for her so much. Her hand was still clenched upon Poe’s silver band, and she gently pulled the chain to her and accepting him a full kiss.

Poe was immensely relief at Rey’s answer to go ahead, and he held her head gently as he continued to kiss her with more and more heated kisses. When his tongue entered her mouth and touched hers, it sent a jolt through Rey, and she let out a light whimper as her other hand clenched his more tightly; she found herself losing control with an intensity that burned like a steady flame. She released her hand from his, and placing it against his face, she clenched his hair with her fingers and kissed him harder, her tongue responding to his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body onto his, their heartbeats quickened pounding like drums inside their chests. His feverish mouth journeyed everywhere, from the column on her neck to the sensitive spot behind her lower ear, leaving a mark with his teeth as he heard the soft sounds of gasps, cries, and whimpers emerging from Rey’s mouth. With each kiss, he desired to capture every precious moment with her, that he might cherish each one for himself alone.

Poe longed for Rey severely and sustained his love for her against his will. He wanted her so much that he tried to memorize everything he could with his kisses: how sweet she tasted, how soft her mouth was. It was as if he had taken a drug, he was intoxicated with lust and fervor. He felt a battle of desperation, dominance, and passion than he had ever experienced before; yet the Force flowed increasingly through them with a surprising but overpowering genuineness, and its bliss surrounded them.

As the kisses evolved into a slow, soft, and sensual manner, Poe took her hand from his hair, and their fingers entwined. He pulled her gently away from her mouth, laying his forehead against hers and savoring her breath on his lips. He sighed blissfully with his eyes closed, almost if he was praying.

“I’ve never kissed like this before,” she murmured breathlessly. She was still toying the ring between their chests.

“Neither have I,” he whispered.

“And I could die like this, after this.” She pondered, a single tear rolls down her cheek.

“Apparently, sweetheart,” he replied with a sad grin. “It’s the way things are than indubitable.”

After a while, she began to speak again. “I have a confession to make, Commander Dameron.” She said to Poe as he blinked.

She proceeded to make an open declaration to him. “Finn told me everything about who you are, I know you’re the legendary X-wing pilot of the Resistance that I had heard of, and he told me that he helped you escape from the First Order. The next day, we’ve met aboard the _Falcon_ , and I was intrigued by you...but I know it sounds so silly, and I’ve decided to ignore it and move on. I realize that whether it was so right or wrong, scary, or endearing—it doesn’t matter, because I’m too young for you.

“I couldn’t explain to myself anything about why I had these emotions inside of me. But now the Force has enlightened me, Poe. This intensity surrounding me just now was incredible, and I want to cherish it forever. And I don’t even care that the rules of the Jedi code forbid emotions; after the breathless terror of my recent nightmares, all I want is to feel is the happiness of being with you. Whether it’s mere hope or reality, the only the emotions that matter to me is my care for Finn, Uncle Chewie, Rose, or anyone else. But my truest emotions is my love for _you_ , Poe Dameron. And you’re the only love I have, and I wanted to tell you right now is because—”

Poe’s passion-fueled kisses suddenly cut her off, little by little, Rey reciprocated his answers to her admission.

Poe hardly believed these words—words that he could barely hear above the drumming of his heartbeat. Rey was saying these things, he had felt an unquestionable presence inside of him.

And so he knew—being Force-sensitive, no pun intended—that Rey loved him, too.

“I know,” he finally in a loving whisper after releasing her mouth.

It took them a while to recover their equilibrium; their desire had held them with an unyielding grip, and they now felt so entirely wrung out from the intensity of the past minutes.

Poe swallowed calmly, still holding his forehead against hers. “Rey,” he said, trying to respond to her very slowly. “There’s something I need to tell—”

Suddenly, a voice from the comm interrupted them. “ _Poe!_ _We’re beginning to leave hyperspeed_ _.”_ Finn called in. “ _Chewie needs you_ _i_ _n the_ _captain’s_ _seat right away.”_

“Kriff,” Poe cursed himself, and he opened his eyes as he pulled his head gently away from Rey. He wished he was lost in the woods with her. “We’re almost there.” he stammered.

“Er...yes,” said Rey, her eyes confuse and beginning to shy away. “Poe?”

“Huh?”

“I think you can let go of my hand this time.”

Poe was surprised that he’s still held her hand in his. However, after he released her hand and tried to move on, he was yanked forward by the chain around his neck, and Rey, startled, released the ring from the palm of her other hand. She smiled sheepishly to apologize, and Poe tensely accepted, tucking his necklace safely into his shirt.

”Rest for a while, sunshine. The _Falcon_ is coming out of lightspeed soon.” He uncertainty straightened his short hair, and immediately began to walk out. He paused for a second and turned back toward her. “And...er...we’ll talk about this later when we get there, okay?”

“Okay,” Rey understood with a light nod. “I’ll be out soon. Um...w-wait!”

He turned to Rey again with his brows raised in question.

The young Jedi bit her lower lip, afraid of what she wanted to say to him, but Poe gave an encouraging grin.

“Just hang in there, Lady Jedi,” he called to her, returning to his bravado manner as he left. “I’ll come back to you.”

“Hey, flyboy?” she added eventually.

He turned back to her once more. “What?”

“Thank you,” she replied with a simple smile. “Thank you for looking after me, and I’m so grateful that you and everyone are tagging along.”

He moved toward her and he placed a soft and loving kiss on her forehead, then on her cheek that almost close to her mouth,. Poe stole one last glance at Rey’s attractive face, her mouth was swollen pink from their passion-filled pursuit.

“You’re welcome, buttercup,” he responded with a wink, caressing her mouth softly with his thumb. He withdrew and finally left the quarters.

As Poe walked back to the cockpit, he stopped for a moment in a disconcerted silence. He leaned his back against the metal wall of the corridor and hitting himself on the back of his head with a groan.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Poe,” he said to himself, splaying one hand to cover his eyes. “You _need_ to speak to her.”

He sighed as he stood out silently and stared at the hallway where he just comes from Rey’s quarters. Poe, tainted with sorrow and confusion, tore himself from the idea of loving a Jedi. He soon in regret as he simply knew that he was afraid to answer about Rey’s past.

A deep and unsettled state came upon him, provoking him to confusion and plaguing him with an unexpected reminder from the general:

_She doesn’t know about her true heredity, Poe. The Rey we all cared for and loved, the Rey who will bring balance to the Force—she is not presumed to be what she appears..._


	4. The Spark Must Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before en route to Pasaana, General Organa’s maternal behalf to pass the spark to her loyal aide...and a fair warning about the certain Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post-briefing scene from TROS is a bit different.

_Flashbacks_ :

 _The Briefing_ _at Ajan Kloss Base_ _b_ _efore_ _the_ _Mission to Pasaana_

“Thanks to See-Threepio and Beaumont, we’ve decoded the intel from the First Order spy, and it confirms the worst.” He paused for a moment with a mixed feeling of dread, and waited to speak. He took a deep breath and went on. “Somehow, Palpatine has returned.”

To this horror, as Poe addressed everyone where they had gathered: they gasped, startled, and muttered, appalled and confused by the statement. The Sith Lord was alive, and his true successor: his Final Order, would embark across the galaxy within sixteen hours. It would be the final domination after the fall of the Galactic Empire.

After the long briefing about Exegol where Palpatine resided, and the mysterious Wayfinder where located in the Expansion Regions, they were dismissed. Poe focused on Rey with the general, and then turned to the rest of his squadron, along with Snap Wexley who were returning to their stations.

“Commander Dameron,” General Organa called after her conversation with Rey. “A word, in private?”

He looked on Rey where she joined Finn with Rose Tico. He turned back as he followed the general to her tent, which was surrounded by the opened forest in daylight. He watched Leia, holding her cane as she walked towards her chair and began to sit down. Leia felt that she was exhausted.

“Are you all right, ma’am?” he asked, as he began to help her to sit. “If you need anything, I’d send D’Acy to assist—”

“I’m all right, Commander.” she muttered. “Damn knees.” Then for a moment, she sighed and stared at the lush greens of vines and branches across the clearing.

“Is there anyone else to contacting here, General? Or is there another plan?”

“Not exactly,” she replied wearily. She placed her cane on a small table next to her and her hands were clasped. “I don’t think I have enough strength left. But I want to put the end of this war. Even without Luke, there is hope.”

Poe walked and then sat on another chair beside Leia as she went on, still looking up at the clearing.

“Will you trust me?” she asked sincerely as the commander’s expression became unsettled.

“Of course,” he conceded.

At this, the general glimpsed at Poe with a simple but grateful look on her face. “I’m dying, Poe,” she revealed.

Poe was stunned, unable to speak, but Leia added, “Not yet. The Force is calling me, but I need to breathe and to handle this one.”

“You mean Ben?”

She nodded slowly and looked back at the view. “He’s the only one I have left.”

“And what about Palpatine? Is there a way to overthrow him again and the Final Order?”

“The last Jedi will,” she answered.

“Rey?” He blinked.

“She’s the most significant asset we have left. She’s the perfect weapon, Poe.” She observed him. “Rey has her strong instincts, enthusiasm, and courage. I saw this as I lectured her and pushed her to her physical boundaries. She's a fast learner, and has achieved a lot, I must have trained her very well. Rey’s honor is the key to bring balance to the Force, she’s our last hope. Honestly, she has resisted against Palpatine and the Final Order—a fight for us and the New Republic.”

He sat silently as he placed both arms on his knees. “Does Rey know about your…I mean your health?”

“No, Commander,” she replied slowly, looking dejected. “I haven’t spoken to her about this yet and I’ll talk to her again in private.”

The commander looked down sadly, afraid to tell Rey about Leia’s sudden illness during the passage to Pasaana, and it would cause more suffering for the young apprentice after Luke’s passing. For Poe, he was disheartened of losing the spark in his heart, for this brave and iron-fisted general of the Resistance, his childhood idol, his second mother, the surviving royal, senator, and rebel—was succumbing into a cease to function and cowardice against Sheev Palpatine, the one who had turned her biological father to the dark side.

General Organa sighed and faced with a sad grin, her loyal aide. “Palpatine is alive, and this...his fleet will initiate an overthrow of the Republic once the Empire takes over. It will not happen like this.” A few seconds later, she took her cane and stood up in front of Poe. “The Resistance needs a new leader as a spark to continue to bring the Final Order down. And the answer in this room is you, Poe Dameron.”

His eyes widened in bewilderment. “Me?” he questioned, pointing a finger at himself.

”I’m counting on your blessings,” regarded Leia. “The galaxy is depending on you. Just do it for me.”

“This is madness,” he stammered as he was looking up at her. “I-I’m still not even ready—”

“Of course you are, you scruffy–looking nerf-herder. Or shall I call you Space Porg?” She groaned with a tease. “You’re a good natural leader. You’ve done everything and never lost a single thing. Amilyn told me of your unorthodox views because you’re an impulsive, dangerous, and tremendous man.”

“Yeah, but I’m still a stubborn and an ignorant person—a jackass, a moron, and a fool.” expressed Poe with a snort. “You demoted me at the _Raddus_ for disobeying orders, remember?”

“Yes, but I promoted you back at the _Falcon_.” she retorted shrewdly. “Permanently!”

“I don’t know what I’m saying to them about you.”

Cautiously, Leia bent down with her sharp eyes, looking sternly at Poe as he leaned back on his seat. “Just shut up, and let me deal with this, all right?” she said sharply to confining the commander, who swallowed with a light nod.

Poe was stunned by the inconceivable act on his superior’s behalf to pass the baton to him. In his service to the Resistance, he had always been a dedicated officer and X-wing starfighter pilot whom Leia considered, and soon, he would clarify her in him and take on the mantle of leader to finish the war.

”My boy, I know it’s hard to hear me saying this, and the reason I’ve been here for you since I met your mother...” she went on as she returned to her seat. “Before you’ve joined the Resistance, I was curious about you. The first time, we were at the briefing room along with Major Ematt as he described you and your extraordinary skills. And while you requested that you telling me about the _Yissira Zyde_ ‘s custody by the First Order. That was when I figure out that Shara Bey’s little boy was growing up. From that moment on, I have been contemplating about you. Your ego and devotedness reminded of Luke—a brave, passionate, and outstanding pilot.”

Poe nodded. “Yes, I remember. You admired me a lot, and you’ve immediately chosen me to be by your side.”

“And you've haven’t changed a bit since I met you, Poe,” she admitted. “Just like your mother.”

“Her instincts are in me, Leia,” he answered wisely as he pulled the necklace chain from his shirt, rolling his mother’s ring gently between his fingers.

“And these instincts can turn it perfectly inside of you from Shara’s genes. But this is merely amendable.” she jested easily with a light chuckle. “And remember—just trust your intuitions, stay positive, and more so, the Force is still within you.”

“I don’t know how to use the Force.” He raised his brow in confusion as he put the ring back into his shirt.

“Come now, kid,” she scoffed, as she straightened up. “How much time have you spent there on the Force tree at Yavin, huh? Kes told me everything about your hobbies for old time’s sake. And how old were you then? Six or seven years old, was it?”

Poe snorted hesitated. “I can’t respond to that,” he said with uncertainty. “Nothing happens to me when I spend some time while hanging around there or even when I’m sitting on top of the tree to relinquish my grief after my mom’s passing. And how can I use the Force? Oh, come on. I’m a commanding officer of the Resistance, not a Jedi.”

She chucked back with a sly look. “Well, you’ll find out soon enough,” replied Leia to Poe, giving him a puzzled look. Henceforth, she stood up from her seat and walked steadily with her cane. “Speaking of Force-sensitive, Commander”—she stopped and then turned back at Poe—“just how long have you been _tailing_ my student?”

He gulped abruptly. “Er...sorry?” he stammered.

She smiled triumphantly with satisfaction. “I know you and Rey are still close—or so-called ‘connected’?” inquired Leia with one brow arched.

This was embarrassing for Poe. He had kept a low profile with the Jedi three years since their escape from Crait. “Leia, we're not _so close.”_ he rectified. _B_ _ut..._ “We’re as close as best friends, torture buddies. That’s all. Nothing more or less.”

“I don’t think so, and that, I’ve been trying to figure out until now.” Consequently, General Organa studies her aide’s unnerve expression. She could tell that he was lying, and she finally knew. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Nervously, Poe stood up with a stutter as the Force-sensitive general’s speech went on.

“Yes, I know what’s going on as I can sense the presence _in_ _you._ You’ve been constantly staring at her.”

Stuck in the silence of remorse, Poe scratched the back of his head and then was relieved. “Leia, I’ve been watching over her, along with Finn, and she’s the best and most important fighter, what you’ve already said,” he confessed readily. “My personal life is privileged and severe, and I haven’t been ready to start a relationship yet because I’m focusing on my duties as an officer.”

”And how do you react that way when you had suddenly change when you’re confronted with Rey?” she clarified. “You're were easygoing and proud to your team at first. But when you’re around her, you’re steadier and more reasonable.”

He began to confide in Leia softly, but tensely. “Rey is a good person—a fine, brave, and particular person—and I cared for her a lot as my best friend as well as my ally, along with Finn and Chewie. Just go asked Beebee-Ate or Artoo-Detoo. They know everything about us, by the way.”

“Poe, never lies to or underestimate a droid. And I don’t think that’s not how you talk about your tormented feelings for her.” she noticed with example. “You’re nothing but a coward because she’s too young for you—”

“ _Kriff_...No, no.” He shook his head and raised both hands. “That’s not what I meant!”

Leia lightly chuckled again and began, “Son, you're thirty-three years old and still an insensitive brat, _and_ you think she's a little bit too young for you? Oh, jeez, Poe. It’s an old wives' tale, for crying out loud. It’s nothing, harmless. I was Rey’s age when I had first met Han—a bit older than me. It was like my own galactic fairy tale, plain and simple. Han and I were involved both romantically and professionally, and we went on a lot of insane but heroic adventures along with my brother in winning the war against the Empire. But age doesn’t kriffing matter, Poe. And you should’ve been fulfilled by Han’s shadow, too. A few days ago, as I was witnessing you and Rey, from arguing to complying, it struck me to recall my mutual relationship with Han before we got married and I bore him a son. And it was like, that feeling was the love still inside me because Han was pure, genuine. So many memories of the Force and us are _my_ memories.”

“Do you missed Han?”

She shuddered lightly and sadly. “Yes, I missed him,” she replied solemnly, with her eyes dropped. “And Luke.”

Leia had lost that someone she’d loved. Her feelings were the pain of losing Han after their first and last tender moment. Losing her twin brother, Leia understood because t was an act of purpose rather than sadness. Somehow and despite her loneliness, mostly of her infirmity, she had to proceed on her own. She needed to settle this personally one last time before her body succumbed to the Force—to save her own son.

As Poe came towards her and held both her hands. The former princess of Alderaan’s eyes rose to meet her loyal aide’s pleasing smile. Her enthusiasm rekindled the commander’s agonizing fondness for the last Jedi, afraid of forfeiting and humiliation over him.

“I don't know what else to do, Aunt Leia.” Poe sighed like someone afraid of losing another loved one. “I’m profoundly in love with Rey, and I don’t want to be a burden to her a coward on her from her rejecting me. It terrifies me the most because Rey is a Jedi, and she’s under the strict rules because of the code.”

 _T_ _his ridiculous aged Jedi code._ The impatient general withdrew her hand from Poe’s, placing one hand on her hip in confidence. “Oh, Poe. You're still a petulant _little_ kid,” she taunted. “How the hell can I have been in this situation without you?”

Then she had a heart of compassion as she began to give him a genuine and confident smile, like a kindhearted parent to Poe than Shara’s family friend. Poe’s lips tightened, and he lowered his head until Leia gave him a comprehending look, with something like motherly fondness in her gaze.

She gently held on his chin and raised it to look at him. “If you do love her, then talk to her—very simple,” she told him in a low tone. “Otherwise, just take some time and don’t fly away.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“It’s on your own, son,” she replied slowly. “Take your time.”

After a moment, the commander finally straightened up and clasped his hands behind his back. “General Organa, I’ll accept your offer to take full responsibility. No matter what it takes, you have my word as a promise—for the Resistance and the New Republic. And the spark must burn,” he said. “I won’t let you down.”

General Organa nodded finally, and just as Poe was prepared to salute and then leave, she quickly held on to Poe’s arm.

“I haven’t finished,” she added as Poe was puzzled. She let his arm go, clasping both hands on the handle of her cane. She stood there as she grasped it with dismay and said. “There is a fair warning for you, Commander.”

“You mean the battle against the Final Order?”

“No, it’s Rey.”

Poe was slightly startled. “What has she done?” he asked as his expression went cagey, hiding it in vain. “Is it about her mission?”

Leia took a deep breath and started. “Luke and I already knew about her. And you the only one who can believe me, Poe. Because she’s ‘connected’ to you, as close as I am.”

Force-sensitive or not, he avoided it as he stepped closer to her. “What’s going on?” he implored, feeling ambivalent and insecure.

“She doesn’t know about her true heredity, Poe.” she said. “The Rey we all cared for and loved, the Rey who will bring balance to the Force—she is not presumed to be what she appears...”

“Leia, I must know.” He looked genuinely at her, afraid of losing the last Jedi he secretly loved to the very core. “What is she?”


	5. Not The Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final battle looms — and fear of losing his certain Jedi, will the general be rekindled her again. And united with the Force, the intensity of emotions that it will change their lives and the galaxy forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the combo between TROS's original script and DOFT's leaked script.  
> From the DamereyDaily2020 late May prompts: 'May the Force Be With You'

“ _I want you and Finn to go along with Rey, Commander Dameron.” said Leia. “She’s our last hope and I don’t want to endanger her life because of Ben or Palpatine.”_

“ _General, what about the briefing? And should I be in command?”_

“ _Let me handle this,” she answered easily. “From now on, just go and do it for me and for Rey’s sake.”_

“ _What are you going to do with Ben?” asked Poe, afraid that this maybe, would be, the last time to see his superior officer alive._

_Leia sighed wisely and smiled, holding his hand in hers. “Trust me, kid. I know what I’m doing,” she answered, giving him a simple wink. “And do tell Rey that I’ll be with her always.”_

_ Ajan Kloss Base after the return from Kef Bir _

So beyond the shadow of a doubt, she finally took her last breath of solitude, knowing that her care and love for someone were essential to the powers of the Force. Leia Organa passed away, and with her went the spark that would burn to bring the Final Order down.

For Poe, he had also lost a spark. He remembered, when he was six, his grief from losing Shara, who had brushed with death and not survived. Now as an adult, he had lost Leia, who had been swept into saving her apprentice from her anger-driven son.

Poe was alone, and no one was there to guided him.

Even worse, after Leia’s passing, Palpatine and his fleet had already begun their plan. One Star Destroyer obliterated Kijimi, yet another shock from the news of Commander D’Acy and Beaumont Kin.

“I gotta tell you,” he told her, sitting beside his Leia’s shrouded body at her opened tent. “I don’t know how to do this.”

He had also lost Rey. She’d abandoned him or disobeyed his orders without saying a word. _What the kriff was she’s thinking, going alone to the Death Star ruins on Kef Bir without letting anyone lend a hand?_ He wanted to tell her something very important at the tent before they were going to the ruins, that he would guide her and keep her safe. He understood who she was without telling anyone, especially Finn. He was afraid of what would ever happen if Rey has fallen from the light because of her Sith bloodline. It was too late to defend her.

“I’ve lost Rey, Leia. I have failed to hold her, and I’m lost,” he said in a bleak tone, lowering his head. “I let her down.” Poe was lost for words as he breathed slowly and wondered. “Is there’s hope? Where shall I begin or what if there’s hope without Rey, Aunt Leia? Well, in that case, D’Acy told me to stick by your words...” He chuckled to himself sadly and sniffed as he was wiping a single tear from his eye. “Oh, what the hell. Gods know that I depend on myself as a leader.”

After a few moments, as Poe stood up from his chair, he leaned over, planted a soft kiss on the general’s forehead, and gave her a salute. “Thank you, Your Highness,” he told of the former royalty. “Thank you for everything, for letting be by your side. You’re my second mom, after _my_ mom. And I hope everyone is welcoming to you, especially Luke and even Han, waiting for you with open arms. I promise I won’t let you down and will let the spark proceeds until the end.”

He took another breath and gave a somber smile one final time, imagining that she was alive and well, fulfilled to bring one last chance of bringing peace by passing her rank to her loyal operative. Respectively, Poe understood what D’Acy had told him after their general’s death, and he was their only hope right now as Leia had made him as acting general.

_But for the love of the gods, if there’s a chance between hope and the spark, until someone is the only one is to bring balance to the galaxy..._

“Poe.”

A soft feminine voice called to him, and Poe recognized it. He stood up and gazed at the clearing of the forest.

To his relief, the last Jedi had come back: Rey was the true enigma that Poe revered, and she was dressed in her white hooded garments. She was more beautiful and radiant in white, and Poe pictured of her as the same space goddess once again. The showering sun rays were breaking through the branches and vines that accurately here at the jungles of the Klosslands.

“Rey!” he cried as he got out from Leia’s tent. He quickly ran towards her. “Thank goodness you’re back! Finn and I were worried abou—”

“Poe, _hold it!”_ warned Rey as Poe ignored and began to embrace her.

Unsuccessfully, he ran _through_ her and stumbled him down on the grass.

“Are you okay?”

“Kriff, what in the...” he grunted as he got up, but he turned to his back to the perturbed Rey, who was still standing without walking towards him or helping him to stand up. Poe mocked himself simplemindedly. “Oh, _I_ see,” he said, looking down, and he shook his head. He was reminded of the time somewhere in Crait where Luke had ‘visited’ his sister and faced Ren.

Later, as Rey moved closer in front of the opened tent, unaware, she felt sick to her stomach. She moved towards at Leia’s shrouded body and dropped to her knees. Poe was behind her, unable to hold her up and cling to her because the Force projected her.

“I’m terribly sorry, Poe,” Rey said in a low tone, her breath shuddering from sobbing.

“Yeah, me too,” he replied in a somber tone.

They were surrounded by silence as both of them grieved over losing one important person whom they had admired.

“It was my fault,” she said, breaking the silence without looking back at him.

“No, Rey,” he amended. “Leia saved you. You don’t have to blame yourself for defeating her son.”

“All of it is because of me and who I am—worse than a nobody.”

“I know everything about you,” Poe said, moving toward her as Rey was startled and faced him. “She told me from the beginning when we left. No one else but me. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

She closed her eyes and sighed comprehensively. Ben had also revealed her and her true lineage, which included her father, who had disowned himself to keep little Rey safe from his fear-mongering father, the Dark Lord, who wanted her to come to him so she might complete her fateful journey towards to the dark side and ensure the rebirth of the Sith.

Rey looked back to the glimpse at her teacher, and went on with a whisper. “I have come back and know who I am, Master Leia. Your brother told me everything...” She lowered her head.

Poe moved backward, exited from the tent, and waited as he listened to Rey’s words. And after a minute Rey walked out and stood beside him.

“Where were you?” he asked dryly.

“Ahch-To,” she answered, looking up at the clearing.

“And did you find the thing you’ve been looking for at the ruins?” he wondered.

Rey said nothing as Poe stepped closer to her. “Finn and Jannah told me what happened.”

“Ben ambushed me,” she said with a revolted look, feeling that she was losing hope. “He destroyed the Wayfinder in an attempt to stoke my anger.“

“Kriff.” The acting general cursed himself, turning away from her. “That bastard.” _If he_ visits _her again, I swear I’ll kill him._

“I had no choice, Poe,” she demeaned. “He forced me to control my responsibility. I have failed to obtain the Wayfinder.”

He sighed in despair, burying his face in his hands. “Terrific. We’re lost: Our general is dead, I’m still unprepared, and I don’t know what to do, and now your grandfather’s followers has destroyed Kijimi after we left.”

“I know, Poe.”

“ _You_ know! Oh, Force,” he snapped as he turned to her and scoffed quickly. “Why don’t you do something else besides find the Wayfinder, and is there a way to get there?” Then anxiously, he paced back and forth and faced her. “Why don’t you come back for real and to settle things out than get yourself stuck there to be a hermit-like as Luke? Is that what you decided, to stay there forever as the Final Order embarks?”

“Yes,” she revolted. “But that’s not what I’m _planning_!” Then there was a pause as the young Jedi felt remorseful and confused. She couldn’t bear to abandoned them again and remaining there at Ahch-To for the rest of her life. “I shouldn’t have come here,” she said as she looked away from him and walked to the grassy clearing of the forest where she had come.

“You’re _here_ now, Rey,” he demanded, walking away from the base as he followed her to the clearing just before into the forest. “Please don’t leave…I need you, Rey. We need you right _here_ , not there!”

Rey has stopped and took a breath. Then she looked back at him over her shoulder. “I was planning on giving up…I got out of my mind after I defeated Ben because of my anger, and as I felt more suffering than ever before because of Leia’s fate. Then I never faced him again after I had healed him. And I would never put you, Finn and the Resistance in danger because I was born with Sith blood.” she said sadly, nearly in tears from her eyes, and she stepped toward him. “This is why my parents had left me there at Jakku—to be safe and sound, away from him. That is why I will never confronting Palpatine. My grandfather is to turn me to the dark side and place me on his throne. Then Master Luke came as I told him everything, as I choose to remain there for good. I felt lost, afraid, and isolated, Poe. I’m sorry.”

”I know, Sunshine. We don’t want to be a failures, and there's nothing we can do,” Poe inferred calmly, and desperately of wanted to touch her. “Then let’s help each other as we prepared to battle. Besides Exegol, we need to fight this against the fleet. They've already been launched and are spreading to every planet. And they’re too powerful. What did you _really_ think? Just a one single Star Destroyer destroyed a planet like Kijimi. Then they’ll destroyed the next as they urge us to surrender or continued. You’re the last Jedi is to fight against them, and you’re the only hope we have, Rey. Come back, and let's do this along with Finn, Chewie, and the rest, Rey. We’re doing this is for Leia, and everyone feels lost.”

“I’m not coming with you, General,” she rejected solemnly as she shook her head. “I’m doing this on my own.”

“What? Are you out of your kriffing mind?” He paused. “Don’t you know what the emperor is capable of? He’s forcing you to be at his side, you know that? Do you?”

“Yes, I know that.”

“Without the Wayfinder, have you figured it out how to reaching Exegol?”

Rey didn’t answer as the general paused in dismay. He suspiciously found out that she’s already had the second one from Ren’s wrecked TIE fighter, which she had flown from Kef Bir, and Master Luke, in a Force apparition, had come to help her by providing everything that she needed.

“Rey, you…” His voice suddenly broke. From the look on his face, Rey knew that he felt betrayed and deceived

“I have to do this on my own. You'll do it yourself.” she declared. “I’m going to Exegol, alone. And I need to face him and destroy him. I am a Jedi who can tolerate this.”

The last Jedi was finally lifted from her pain and suffering, and as she promised herself to confront her unhinged grandfather, who had murdered her parents for keeping her safe.

As Rey walked towards him, her eyes have softened. The reaction of the general looked stunned and agitated.

Then she sighed and gave him a passive smile. “I’ll be fine, Poe. And I’m not afraid anymore. Trust me and…” she answered him sincerely until she was piqued in annoyance. “Oh, kriff, would you please wipe the grim look off your face and stop acting like Finn?”

“You can’t do this, sweetheart,” he urged her as he shook his head. “And this is not your goddamned family reunion.”

”Leia bestowed this promise while she was _still_ training me until I completed it and learned to put myself besides my anger, and Luke taught me the value of patience, I’m ready for my confrontation while he is _still_ lecturing me. I owned them a lot. I’ve already set myself on this path and I am never turning back. This is my fight, and I’m the only hope, Poe. It’s my destiny.”

”Destiny my ass,” he rasped. “Well, in that case...” Then he took a breath with a simple smirk and a cocky remark. “Let me come with you, and you don’t have to do this _alone_.” He was satisfied.

“Are you barking mad?” Her eyes widened.

“Do you really have to answer that?” He said.

She shook her head. “You’re crazy!”

“Not as crazy as you think, Sunshine.” he retorted with a playful, impish look on his face.

“No, Poe,” she blurted out, glaring at him. “Stay out of this.”

“I’m not letting you go there alone against that old fossil Sith scum.” He glared her back at her.

“This is my quarrel!” she exclaimed. “Not yours!”

“I don’t kriffing care!” he disregarded, raising both arms.

“I’ll kick your ass!”

“Try me, baby!”

It was like they were quarreling again since their blunder regarding Beebee-Ate and the _Falcon_. Then afterward...

“It’s too dangerous. Don’t you understand? You’d rather be killed when I’m with you,” she snapped back. “The Resistance needs you here as their leader, which Leia made you. You need to be safe here with Finn and do your job. Haven’t you done enough to protecting me?”

“Look, Desert Rat! I can’t let the last Jedi to be fallen by the hands of the Sith Lord!” he vexed, using his finger at her. “You can’t dare to leave me like this again, and I don’t want another burden of losing you!”

“Poe, please—”

“Listen, sweetheart.” he cuts her off as he stepped closer to her, cursing himself helplessly, wanting to touch her, kiss her, and hold her in his arms. “How about this—and we can figure it out, okay? I promise I’ll take you there to show a Force tree at Yavin after the war. You can meet my dad. He's a good man. He talks a lot about you, and he’d love to invite you someday. You can borrow my buddy Beebe-Ate as long as you like, he missed you a lot. Cone Head misses you, too, and he’d like to spend time with you as a company along with Beebee.” Poe pleaded absurdity with a stammer, and he was willing to find a way to settle the whole predicament than lose his mind.

“Then, I’ll show you how to lightspeed skip. You’ve been interested in it, and I swear I won’t ever hurt put a single scratch on your _Falcon_. A-and I’ll show you where we're going as we fly together, just you and me…or I want you to show you the most beautiful places you’ve ever seen across the galaxy, or we could....we.... _oh_ , _shit._ ”

He paused as his voice hitched, giving up from talking too much. As his head was bowed and he was keeping himself from looking at her, Poe’s dashing, cocky, and bravado-filled persona had dissolved into one that was heartbroken, despondent, and emotionally crushed.

He hated losing another important person after General Organa, and nothing could stop this...like saying farewell and never coming back. He felt more pain and suffering that Rey’s fateful plight was to plummet away from the light. Then he’s started to choke back the tears, realizing that he felt crying.

“Poe,” she called to him with a whisper and stepped closer to him.

Poe’s head rose as he looked at her, a single tear running down his left cheek.

“You don’t have to protect me anymore,” she noted softly. “I promise I’ll be all right.”

They stood in silence in the middle of the clearing as their foreheads were leaned only inches apart.

“I love you, Rey. I want you to come back in my life with me,” he whispered back as his breath shuddered sadly. “I would never find and love another woman to be with. But you—the only one I have and always will be. Think about Finn, Chewie, Rose, and the rest. Everybody else loves you. They all need you. I need you too because I love you. I can’t let you go by yourself out there to face your grandfather. That would become a trap to turn you to the dark side. Don’t do this to me, my darling Rey. I’m begging you. Please don’t go there.”

“Poe, I...” She was lost for words, looking up at him. “You are the most difficult but passionate man I’ve ever met, and I will always be with you. Now’s not the time, and by the time it’s all over or not—”

“Definitely not the time….but it would never be ‘it’s all over,’ Rey,” he answered, gritting his teeth in pain and desperation. “Not yet.”

Rey had no choice, not wanting to waste time out of desperation in persuading Poe. She couldn’t let him accompany her where her Sith grandfather was waiting for her. It was too risky and dangerous with him, and she had no way to take Poe’s advantage so seriously.

Poe, exasperated—his cocky and devil-may-care manner had returned—informed Rey. “You know what? I’ll demoted myself, and I’ll have to promote Finn and Snap to take over for me,” he admitted quickly.

“Damn you, Poe.” The Jedi was provoked, and displeasingly shook her head. _I had no choice, so…_

“Just tell me where you are and wait for me,” he went on while keep pleading and talking so foolishly, as he spun toward the distance base. “Let’s fight together, Rey. No matter what—”

Without warning, Rey approached him after he had turned his back to her. Using her Jedi mind tricks, she waved one hand in front of the general’s face while cutting off his words. His body stood still, and he stared blankly back at her, his dilated eyes controlled by hers like he was benumbed, and his mind went completely blank.

“You don’t need to protect me anymore,” she began, with a firm and quiet voice. “And you will leave this to me.”

“I don’t need to protect you anymore, and I'll leave this to you.” he echoed, his face blank as his voice was composed and he followed her lead.

“You’re the general of the Resistance, and you’re in charge of persisting here to support your comrades to be initiated in battle.”

“I’m the general of the Resistance, and I’m in charge of persisting here to support my comrades to be initiated in battle.”

“Leia depends on you. And the spark will burn to overthrow the Final Order and to win this war.”

“Leia depends on me. And the spark will burn to overthrow the Final Order and to win this war.”

She sighed somberly, whilst focusing the unique powers of the Force on Poe. “Tell Finn and Uncle Chewie to forgive me, and I promise someday that I will be with them together as a family.”

“I’ll tell Finn and Chewie to forgive you. And you promise someday that we’ll be together as a family.”

“And when if I sacrificed myself to save the galaxy….” Her voice broke as her breath shuddered convulsively, but she was still controlling and concentrating on her inner mind and the Force. “You must tell stories about me.”

“And when if you sacrifice yourself to save the galaxy, I will tell a story about you.”

She looked up at him, a tear sliding down her cheek. “You’ll survive, live your life in peace...” Her soft whimpers were buried as she took one last glimpse at the man she truly loved. “And be happy.”

“I’ll survive, live my life in peace and be happy,” Poe echoed finally, softly and slowly.

Rey was prepared to answer with something precious only for him, as she lowered her head, not getting closer to him. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you.”

Ultimately, she’d given him a vital word to change the galaxy forever. “May the Force be with you,” she said.

“And may the Force be with you,” Poe remarked back and paused afterward.

Then it was sealed.

Rey stepped back, away from Poe as he was still under the spell, and her hand fluttered in front of his face from her last bidding.

“Goodbye, Poe Dameron.” She sighed and smiled serenely but sadly after that final moment. Then she was ready to leave, and her Force projection began to vanish herself.

However, she was startled when her hand was _clasped_ in his. She was still projected through the power of the Force, but this...She felt warm from the palm of his hand and more real, _and_ _alive…_

 _No!_ Rey thought in disbelief, stunned. _How could this be? How the hell can_ he _touch me all of a sudden?_ _It cannot be…_

“I think you’ve missed something, buttercup.” He spoke in a low husky tone, uttering her latest moniker, while he was staring or even, not even smiling back at her. He pulled her to him gently and slowly, while he stepped closer to her, brushed her soft cheek with his free hand. His eyes tenderly stared at her and began to move his head closer to hers.

As Rey was able to speak his name, her mouth was silenced by his. Poe kissed her softly, slowly, and longingly, with his tongue stroking her lower lip and then entering to meet hers. He moved his hand from her face as he was sliding it and then kneading behind the third chignon of her hair, and the soft fabric of the hood has fallen from her head. His other hand released her hand he fastened her body to his, pulling her close against him while profoundly kissing her.

The young Jedi’s body and soul were enlivened, and the Force enlightened her once again. Poe loved her, and she certainly understood as she replied to him with more kisses. She welcomed him back as had her arms around his neck and his waist, invitingly him closer.

He was afraid of losing her again. He was afraid of her fighting herself independently on her bold confrontation against the most dangerous dark emperor of the Sith. Soon, in the middle of the never-ending battlefield, he would die in his cockpit as he cried her name, this brave, beautiful, and passionate girl from Jakku. Poe didn’t even give a damn about her Sith heritage. She would bring balance to the Force, and peace and freedom across the universe.

At a distance, by a large tree, sighed Beebee-Ate, who stood beside the trunk, awestricken with light chirps and moans as he watched his maker-pilot and his hero-protector in the middle of the clearing, sharing passionate kisses. From the droid’s point of view, it was a beautiful and romantic sight. The embracing the warm sun rays were bore down through the branches and upon the meadows below.

They broke away after the kiss. They leaned gently against their foreheads as their eyes close for a moment, and they wishing that they would see each other again.

“How?” Rey was puzzled, her breath shuddering. “That’s impossible…”

“Impossible? No, it’s indubitable,” Poe answered truthfully. “Your emotions were awakened because of me. And as I felt a strong presence inside me, it’s because of you.”

She smiled lightly with tears in her eyes and placed both hands against Poe’s cheeks. “Space Porg.” She sobbed with a light chuckle.

Poe was pulling her back as he embraced her hard. He buried his face in the crook between her neck and her shoulder, and his strong arms still gripped her tightly, like he was afraid of losing her again.

The time had come for battle. Their friends and comrades were consummated in the act of courage and sacrifice. Someday, by the presence of the Force, their desire would be rekindled, and they would be reunited again.

“Promise me, my Lady Jedi,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers without opening his eyes. “Promise me to stay alive.”

“Then promise me, General,” she replies as she reflected his voice. “that you’ll do the same.”

He sighed peacefully, with tears flowing from one of his eyes. “No matter what happens to you down there…I will find you.”

She nodded slowly. “And while you’re still out of the sky...I’ll fly and find you.”

He smiles sadly, and eventually, he moved closer to hers and before he returned to touch her soft lips one last time. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I know…” she whispered back.

They shared another unhurriedly and passionately kiss, and their fates have finally sealed—until the hastened beeping sounds of Beebee-Ate interrupts them. Poe eventually blinked at his reaction, and his face was befuddled when gazing across the clearing, looking for her. She'd quickly disappeared into thin air. Rey's Force projection had vanished.

”B...buddy, did you just see _us?_ ” he stammered with an unfastened voice to his droid, who was standing before him.

 _Of course, Master-Poe,_ his beeped in response. _What did you expect?_

Poe stood out in the clearing, and his reaction said nothing as Beebee slowly rolled closer to him.

_Hey, don’t worry, sir. I won’t say a word to anyone about the two of you._

He smiled sadly to his droid. “Thanks, pal,” he acknowledged warmly.

 _I miss her..._ the spherical droid moaned sadly, as his dome head was lowered.

“Hey, don’t look sad, buddy.” he responded with a light shudder, wiping his tears from his face. “Rey is doing fine on her own. She’ll be fine, and so will we.”

 _Is Hero-Rey coming back to us?_ Beebee asked with a sad tone.

Poe stood on the clearing for a while as he exhaled in the disheartening state instead of his cocky mood. Rey was gone, and the worst has yet to come if he’d ever see her again. She was prepared to die, or she was already falling to the dark side and being placed her on the emperor’s throne as the New Republic would crumble down. He couldn’t kriffing bear to think about it, and what would he had to think of how to notifying everyone before he was prepared to win against the Final Order. The rest of the fleet had already ventured across the galaxy.

“General Dameron!” Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix called to him out at the clearing as Poe turned at her. “You’d better come to the control room. Finn and Rose are needed you right away.”

“What is it?” He was puzzled.

“D-O has something to tell you about Exegol,” she explained as the general approached and Beebee followed. “And he has a trove of data on its destination.”

“Has he already found out why he’s was heading back with Ochi?”

She shook her head. “Perhaps he’ll _tell_ us everything when he’s uploaded the information it’s detailed, sir.”

Poe’s heart quickened in relief on finding something important and thanked goodness for Dio’s most transparent explanations as he looked down at Beebee. “Buddy, go down there to assists Cone Head, and I’ll follow you.”

 _Affirmative!_ Beebee beeped, and he rolled out from the clearing as he followed Kaydel, who was heading back to the base.

As Poe proceeded, his hand reached down to pull at the necklace chain from under his shirt. However, he stopped abruptly as he was unexpectedly dabbing inside against his bare skin, and then he impatiently looked down at his shirt. His reaction was alarm. The necklace with his mother’s ring had gone missing. Then he looked down at the grass when he had accidentally stumbled over when he was reunited with Rey on Force projection.

Poe cursed himself across the clearing, but he paused for a second. His mind went back to Rey, who, out of habit, was on holding Shara’s band while they had shared their last kiss before she disappeared. He was stunned in stupefaction, and it finally found out that she had his necklace.

He didn’t worry about wearing his necklace as a source of luck anymore because he had a luck from eventually finding his right partner.

 _Sir_ , _you're still here. Are you all right?_ The droid returned to see his maker-pilot, who was still standing there in the clearing.

Poe turned as he looked back at the area where his beloved goddess had appeared, and he was smiling to himself, finally in a good mood.

“Nothing, Beebee. I'm fine,” he answered impressively with a real smile, and he hurried back to the base. “C’mon let’s go, buddy!” he called out as his droid followed him. “Everyone’s waiting for us, and we have a lot of work to do. Now let’s get things out that our new buddy is telling out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 'final' middle of the series between Healing and Presence.


End file.
